Season 8
The eighth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on March 12, 2014, after a 3-season deal with the network which renewed the series through its tenth season, meaning that it will now run until at least 2017. No plot spoilers for Season 8 have yet been released. TBBT will start airing on Mondays, in front of Mom, ''due to the NFL game schedule. It will move back to Thursdays on October 30, 2014 before ''The Millers. The season premiere will air on September 22, 2014. As of August 4, Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons and Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting have signed a three year contract for 1 Million for each episode. Simon Helberg and Kunal Nayyar have also signed a contract for three seasons for more than $750,000 per episode. There were some contract issues between Galecki, Cuoco-Sweeting, and Parsons, however these issues have been resolved. Cast Main In order of credit *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (5/5) * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (5/5) *Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting as Penny (5/5) *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (5/5) *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali (5/5) *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (5/5) *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (5/5) *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom (2/5) Recurring *Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney (1/5) Episodes Spoilers *This season will feature a further 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 183. *Penny will have a new haircut based upon Kaley's new hairdo. Sheldon has problems with it. *Penny's mother may show up since the wedding is in the air. Lisa Kudrow is still Kaley's choice to play her mother, though no official casting has been announced. *Emily will be a recurring cast next season. *According to the production staff, Penny will, at least during her break from acting, be a pharmaceutical representative or salesperson at Bernadette's company. This causes relationship problems between Leonard and Penny and between Bernie and Penny. She will develop confidence and finally make a respectable income. * Stuart will still be living with Mrs. Wolowitz. *The comic book store will be rebuilt. *Sheldon gets appointed to a Junior Professor post. The job may, at least to Sheldon, be only a temporary job as he may only begrudgingly accept it as he is still trying to figure out what he wants to do. *Tensions will heat up between Sheldon and Amy, though they resolve their problems, according to Mayim Bialik. *Emily does not like Penny since she crawled into bed with Raj three years ago. *The Wolowitzs will be looking into buying a house. Gallery Road6.jpg|Penny connecting with the job interviewer over Bernadette being very scary. Road10.jpg|Sheldon taking a vacation photo. Road1.jpg|Are you knitting any pants? JR7.jpg|Sheldon has to teach a class. JR6.jpg|Teacher's pets. People.jpg|People interview for season 8. Snap32.png|Watching Howard throw out the first pick at a LA Angels game. Angel1.jpg|Howard at Angels Stadium. Buzz.jpeg|The girls partying in Las Vegas. S213.jpg|Emily working out her problems with Penny. S218.jpg|The guys think about investing in Stuart's comic book store. App10.jpg|Practicing being underground to attend a dark matter experiment. Verb4.png|Emily returns as Raj's girlfriend. Videos File:The Big Bang Theory Season 8 Category:Season 8 Category:Seasons Season 08 Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Girlfriend Category:Penny's Family Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Emily Category:Mrs. Davis Category:Howard's Mother Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:The Big Bang Theory Series